


Improvements

by anonynon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Teaching a Robot to Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, is there a tag for humping a robot over a laboratory bench, sexually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonynon/pseuds/anonynon
Summary: THESE FUNCTIONS ARE NOT OUTLINED IN THE SAFETY MANUAL, IRUMA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for 4chan at 3 am so you know quality control has been 100% implemented.

“And… There! How about it, huh? How’s that fucking feel?”

Iruma pushed her chest off of Kiibo (saving him from suffocation, were he able or needing to breathe), pointing triumphantly at his fingers, legs and general thigh area. Kiibo waits for further explanation, and after receiving nothing but continued hearty laughter and variations on the phrase “Aren’t I so great?”, he calculates that it would be wise to ask for clarification. 

“I am sorry if I am missing something, Iruma-san, but I can’t detect any changes to my CPU, and you haven’t told me what upgrades you made to my-“

He’s interrupted by a jab to the chest and a nose in his face. Iruma’s stare is equal parts confrontational and absolutely proud of herself. 

“Of course you don’t, idiot! That’s because you ain’t used them yet!”

Something changes in her expression. She hasn’t lost the happiness Kiibo can see in her face, but the angle of her smile changes and her eyes narrow slightly. Her cheeks turn a light pink, drool begins to pool in the corner of her lips, but Kiibo cannot find a reason that she would feel exhausted, feverish, or another physiological state that would induce such a reaction.

“Hey…. Wanna try them out now….?”

“Huh?”

She moves closer to him, the soft flesh of her breasts barely pressing onto his chestplate. Kiibo’s face plates turn a shade of pink reflexively from this contact, but he can’t understand or work out why. 

“I installed some pretty cool shit in ya! See, I made ya able to change the frequencies that your finger motor cords move to whatever you want! They can move real fuckin’ fast now!”

Kiibo had to run some calculations on that statement before responding, and when he does, pure puzzlement is splashed across his face.

“Iruma-san, you… made my fingers able to vibrate?”

That was correct, apparently. Wild excitement colored her features, and the contact between his chest sensors and her breasts increased twofold.

“Yeah, and your junk too! Added a few modifications to your surface temperature controls too. Shit can get hot now!”

Nothing about this explanation has explained Iruma’s excitement, nor her flushed cheeks and beads of sweat drawing at the top of her brow. Kiibo is still left befuddled and struck still by his continued confusion. She pushes in closer to him, the warmth of her body in stark contrast to the cold steel of his chest.

“Hey, hey, let me do a few things? Okay? Just a few….”

Iruma has been ambiguous this entire time, and Kiibo is not sure if she is purposefully withholding information for a reason unbeknownst to him. But he doesn’t want to distrust Iruma, nor does he want to deny her help if she does need assistance in something. It’s only fair that he’d return the favors that she’s done for him all this time, in whatever capacity she needed him.  
He smiles kindly and without hesitation, even if he still hasn’t come to a conclusion or reason as to why Iruma is saying any of these things or why she installed any of these new upgrades.

“I’m grateful for all the maintenance that you have performed on me for these past weeks, especially when it is such a trying time for everyone. I would be happy to help you with whatever you need, Iruma-san.” 

“That’s more fucking like it!”

Kiibo doesn’t know how Iruma got the strength to push all 89 kg of him onto her laboratory workbench, nor how she was able to climb on top of him to straddle him by the waist so quickly and without enough time for his reflexes to react to the sudden shift in balance. 

“Iruma-san-!”

Instantly, his faceplate turns a deeper shade of pink to match the embarrassment he’s calculated from the sudden and intense sensation of the warm fabric of her underwear grinding against his groin area. It’s rhythmic, repeated jerks of her hips, the slight wetness of her sweat setting off moisture sensors in the area directly around and below her thrusting thighs.

A realization comes to him, and he feels his entire body turn paralyzed with a deep feeling of embarrassment. He knows what human sex is. He knows the details of the sexual response cycle to an encyclopedic degree, and knows that by rubbing her crotch against him, her clitoris pushed and rolled directly into his groin area, she can’t be doing anything but… pleasuring herself by using him.

He’s never seen masturbation before (besides basic diagrams to understand the concept itself) and experiencing it for the first time in person brings about an entirely new feeling he couldn’t describe or explain with anything he’s felt before.

“A-Ah, Iruma-san, you’re-“

“T-Turn it on. Just do it. I wanna feel it so fucking bad.” 

Her voice is already breathless, gasping out the words with a desperation he hasn’t seen in her before, even when she was at her most excited and enthralled about the new upgrades or retools she dragged him into her laboratory about. If he had a heart or lungs, he knows he would be breathing the same struggling, laboring breaths as she was at this moment.

“Um, sorry, do you mean the… new function you installed in me? If that’s what you want, okay, I’ll-“

He’s able to activate the new pathways before he finishes his sentence, and instantly the very area that Miu is grinding against begins to vibrate with great intensity.

Miu’s vocal reaction is loud, immediate and practically explosive. 

“oooooOOOOH FU—CK—!“ 

Her voice chokes as soon as she gasps the last syllable of the curse out, her back arching into a perfect S shape, her head jerking upward and her rattling, shuddering breathes becoming directed towards the ceiling as a thin slick of drool slides out the corner of her open mouth. 

“--Iruma-san, are you alright?!”

Instantly, his hands fly out to grab gently at each side of her waist, supporting her from falling off of him in the best way he can from this position. He’s nervous, embarrassed, and utterly lost on how to proceed properly, but he doesn’t want her to get hurt because he didn’t take care to make sure she was supported. 

Kiibo isn’t sure if that was the right thing to do, but regardless, Iruma’s hips begin to grind against him again. The vibrations that travel through her clit and up her spine send shudders down her entire body, and she can’t help but close her eyes in pure ecstasy as a result.

“This is… the best… you’re the fucking… best….”

Each set of words comes out with a repeated grind against the vibrations of Kiibo’s groin, every syllable more aroused and breathy than the last. By the time the last is pushed out of her lungs, she has to stop her rhythmic grinding to just breathe and pant on top of him before she completely loses control of herself.

“Please, stick-“ One of her hands comes down to her waist and wraps itself around his hand, tugging at it to come off and slip under her skirt and the waistband of her panties. The other forces Kiibo’s hand up to her chest, slipping it under her shirt and bra to rest it on the soft skin of her breast. The cool sensation of metal against her erect nipple sent a shiver through her body and a jolt of strangely pleasurable electricity through his circuits.

She looks down at him for the first time since this started, her gaze completely lustful and desperate.

“Heat ‘em up and stick it in me.”

“Al-Alright.”

By now, Kiibo has deduced what Iruma wants from him and how he can best pleasure her at this state of arousal and in this position. He looks up at her with a flush of embarrassment in his face, pauses, and turns the temperature regulators on his fingers up as he slides two of them inside of her. Simultaneously, the palm of his hand begins to carefully and gently roll the tender tissue of her breast underneath it. 

The wetness of her pussy is a new- and dare he think it, fascinating- sensation against his finger’s touch receptors. The way her muscles clench around them, how they pulsate with each push and pull in and out of her, how her entire body pants and shudders and twists onto their thrusts, the increasing wetness that drips down his fingers and hand that aligns with the sweat running down her neck and breasts-

He starts to feel a sense of pride and happiness at making Iruma feel this good. Maybe that’s not the appropriate reaction at all to this happening so suddenly, but it brings a smile to his pink-tinted face. 

“Harder- harder- finger fuck me harder, goddammit!”

As soon as she screams it out, he’s doubling the speed of his fingers’ thrusts in and out of her. The gyration of her hips increases to match the pace of those motions, rolling against both them and the complimenting vibration, heat and hardness of his groin. They combine with the electric waves of pleasure roll down from the rubbing and stroking of her nipple, and before she knows it she’s losing all sense of rhythm and mindlessly thrusting her hips against him and his fingers, breathing and gasping so hard she’s feeling lightheaded, feeling a crawling wave of tension in her inner thighs and clit and- 

If she was any less shameless the volume of her orgasm would be embarrassing, but she lets out an unrestrained scream as she comes that Kiibo is sure can be heard from outside. It matches the intense contractions he feels gripping his fingers and the extended, shaking trembles of her entire body, and she’s left at the mercy of the waves of pleasure flowing through her for long, breathless seconds. 

She flops forward to rest on top of him as he slides his fingers out of her and turns off the vibration, panting and shaking happily in the afterglow. She rests her head against his shoulder, and he leans against her in turn. 

It’s embarrassing, and maybe too forward, but Kiibo can’t help but wrap his arms around her in an embrace, pulling her closer.

“Did that feel good, Iruma-san?”

She smiles a sweet- flushed, sweaty, panting and outright lewd, yes, but sweet and appreciative- smile. 

“…Yeah, sure as hell did. But next time, I’m definitely sticking a fucking dick on you.”


End file.
